Ek Dusre Se Bandhe Hey Hum
by krittz
Summary: An OS having a simple moment of Duo, Oldie Duo, Trio, Salunkhe-Abhijeet;;nt good bt still peep in


**Hi all..This is just a random thought an OS based on this Saturday..20th Feb. epi.. We have seen Daya's anger on ACP bcz he teamed up wid DCP and didn't inform them..This OS is rltd to that very scene btw that sar kata scene is too weird I know..Daya ka rona to bahut jyada over..aur salu..my god..sas bahu serial ki bahu se bhi odd and Tarika.. Bttr kuch na bolu.. Thnk god Abhijeet was nt presnt there Bt dannta of Daya to ACP was quiet ok**

 **this OS will also have glimpse of Sunday epi..iss bar to ACP ne shaq ki wajaye worried hue..so kuch to banta hey** :p

aftr the total necklace kand officers returned to bureau, Freddy turned to Daya "sir sorry and thanks"

"thnks?arey wah..mera thappar kha ke pehli bar kisine thanks bola"

"sir.." Abhijeet smiled and cut their would be emotional scene as "Freddy na tumhe sorry kehne ki jarurat hey na thanks..hum sab ek family hey yeha kisi ek ko koi problm hoga to baki muh nahi fer skte na..aur galti tumhari thori thi jo tum sorry keh rahe ho?haan balki tum ek bar dentist se ho ayo.."

"dentist?"

"aab Daya ka thappar hey koi daant wat hil gaya ho to.."

"arey nahi sir..per sir sach mey..meine jaise behave kiya..aap mere senior.."

Daya cut him softly "Freddy junior senior bahut bad mey usse pehle hum ek parivar hey..haan yea alag baat hey koi koi kabhie kabhie apne parivar se jyada bahar walo pey bharosa krte hey.."

he didn't looked at anyone and patting Freddy's arm moved out

Abhijeet confusingly followed his action through eyes then turned back found Dr. Salunkhe grinning mischievously and ACP sir looking really disappointed.

he asked "yea kya tha?"

Freddy shrugged, Sachin looked at ACP sir then at Dr. Salunkhe then back to Abhijeet

"sir yea Daya sir ne ACP sir ko..mtlb.."

Abhijeet made a 'oh now I get it' face He looked at ACP sir then at Salunkhe sir

ACP sir said in defend tone "pata nahi itne gusse ki kya baat hey.."

Abhijeet nodded extra innocently "jee sir..bas ek rubber craft hi to tha.."

"Abhijeet.."

"jee sir?"

that was the limit Dr. Salunkhe burst out laughing, Sachin was explaining the whole to Freddy till now

at this point they two also strted smilling

ACP sir sighed "Salunkhe tu to chup hi reh..Abhijeet mera koi irada nahi tha apna sarr vejne ka.."

"sir rubber ka sarr"

ACP sir gave him a irritated glance "haan haan wohi..wo to DCP ko pata nahi kya suja.."

"sayed wo doctor saab ko test kr rahe they.."

Dr. Salunkhe stopped laughing "ek minute kya mtlb DCP ko shaq tha ki Salunkhe ko ek rubber ki mundi aur yea Pradyuman ki mundi mey farq smjh nai ayega?"

Abhijeet shrugged

"uss DCP ki to.."

ACP sir stopped him "kya DCP ki to..tujhse yea DCP ne kaha?"

Dr. Salunkhe nodded in no

"fir.."

Dr. Salunkhe thought fr a while then glared at Abhijeet who smiled too sweetly..

ACP sir shook his head "aab suru mat ho jana.."

Dr. Salunkhe made a face and turned away..

ACP sir looked at Abhijeet "Abhijeet humari duty mey yea sab hota hey tum bhi jnte ho na"

"sir hume pata hey per aap ek bar to hume infrm kr skte they na ki aap thik hey?"

"Abhijeet mujhe nahi pata tha kisiki najar hey..DCP sir ne bhi kaha tum logo ko involve na kru..meine kayi bar socha tum dono ko infrm krne ki per.."

Dr. Salunkhe shook his head "nahi Pradyuman yea tumne galat kiya..yea dono bahut pareshan ho gaye they uss hotel ki khoon..hum sab pareshan they..katori ki dhamki.."

ACP sir nodded "haa to jab yea dono ajeebo garib plan banate hey hum sbko tnsn dete hey..agey se yaad to rehega.."

Abhijeet protested innocently "hum aapko tnsn dene wale koi plan nahi banate.."

"acha?suna Salunkhe..Freddy suno jara.."

Abhijeet gave a glare to Freddy who hurriedly changed the topic "sir wo woha hotel mey kya hua tha.."

ACP sir gave a 'u r impossible' look to Abhijeet "woha mujhpey humla hua per mein vaag nikla..jahaj ki box mey chup ke India pahucha..apne sbse bharosemand infrmr ki jariye DCP sir se mila aur unhe chakma dene ke liye ek dummy ka natak kiya..aur DCP ko pata nahi kya suja usne uss dummy ki mundi ko.."

Abhijeet shook his head "katori ne recording veja tha, wo log chakma kha bhi gaye they..per sir Harpis ka kuch pata chala?"

"nahi..koi suraag haath nahi aya..mujhe to yea smjh nahi araha humare smne dum torne wala dobara jinda kaise hua"

"wo to hum pata laga hi lenge aap fiqar mt kijiye..per sir aap ko abhie gher jake aram krna cahiye inn dino aap.."

"haa mein to gher chala jaunga per wo Daya.."

"kya sir wo bas thora naraj hey mein smjha dunga.."

he smiled assuring

ACP sir nodded "lo fir niklo tum log..Salunkhe tu bhi dukan samet"

aftr bidding bye Abhijeet moved out

he found Daya busy with a 'bhutta'

Abhijeet came forward "mera wala kaha hey?"

"yeahi tumhara wala tha..mera wala khtm hua per tum nahi arahe they to kha liya..kr aye sir se sorry?"

"mtlb tujhe pata hey tune galat kiya"

"hunh"

"kya hunh hum bhi duty ke liye aise bahut kuch.."

"per aise apne..uss DCP ki saath mil ke?"

"Daya DCP humara senior hey ACP sir ki bhi..aur wo jaise dikhata hey waisa hey nahi..aur yea tu bhi jnta hey.."

Daya looked down..Abhijeet pats his back "acha le chal..gher chal aab.."

Daya nodded and moved back home

the whole next day passed in the whole stealing and all various things

aftr the whole things got over ACP sir ordered "Freddy tum Abhijeet aur Daya ko gher chor do.."

"sir aap bhi to gari nahi laye aapko bhi chor dey hum?"

"nahi mein..acha chalo.."

they all got inside the car..

Aftr settling inside ACP sir looked back "Freddy ek bar hospital hoke chalo..pata nahi kaha se goli nikal aye.."

Daya seemed to be agreed but Abhijeet protested as "nahi sir hum to doctors se hi kr ke aye to aab firse hospital.."

"kyun ek bar dikhane mey harz hey kya.."

Abhijeet made a face..

Daya gave an winning glance to Abhijeet..

ACP sir teased "waise Abhijeet tum log to apne plan ke liye hume tnsn nahi dete na?"

Abhijeet scratched his head

"oh sir wo to itne sare logo ki jindegi.."

"Abhijeet humari duty asehi hi hey na..farz ki agey kaam ki agey hume apna parivar ko ignore krna prta hey.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya who looks down

"Daya..ager mein tab hi smne ajate to katori utna overconfident nahi hota..haan hume koi clue nahi mila per wo ek chance to.."

"sorry sir mein kal actually pehle wo hotel ka khoon aur fir wo sarr to mtlb..bahut pareshan hoke..sorry sir"

ACP sir smiled "tumhari pareshani smjh ata hey Daya..aur mujhe bura bhi nahi laga..Kyuki tumhare uss gusse mey pareshani jyada thi.."

Duo smiled embarrassed

"per yea tum dono aj ki kartut.."

Freddy smiled mischievously looking at duo through rear view mirror...

Duo looked at each other and said in unison "sorry sir..."

ACP sir just shook his head, Freddy hide his smile..But only Fr a moment then all four burst in laughter together


End file.
